Give Me A Reason To Like You
by Shiner01
Summary: Mikiley When Hannah and Mikayla accidentally kiss on stage, they're forced to act as a couple in public. Rating may go up with chapters
1. Chapter 1 Together Again

_**01 - Together again**_

The only thing Miley heard as she pulled on her baby pink shirt, having all ready redressed herself in her gray pants and pink tennis shoes that matched her top, was a sigh from her friend outside.

"Oh would you can it, Oliver? I'm almost done." She said with a roll of her eyes before stepping out of the dressing room.

"Why didn't you ask Lily to come shopping with you? I'm not a girl! I'm a guy! I do guy stuff! You know, like...surf and...skateboard and...work on my hot guy bod and...stuff..."

Miley looked at Oliver flatly, finding little amusement in his statement. "_Yeah_, you're just an original surfer slash skater slash body buffer dude." She rolled her eyes yet again before walking to the register.

"So uh..." The brunette boy began. "Find anything nice for...you know..." He then continued in a whisper. "_Hannah Montana?_"

"Oh yeah! I found the cutest pink pumps! Oh and this _adorable _mini-"

"OK, OK! I didn't ask for the details!"

While grabbing her bags, Miley shot Oliver a harsh look and then shoved said bags into his arms. "This is the last time I take you shopping with me."

"Yeah that's what you said the last time. And the time before that, and the time before, and the time before-"

"OK, I didn't ask for the details." She said mockingly with a fake grin. 

"Oh my God! Look who it is!" An unfamiliar voice in a rather large pack of girls, and some boys, that were now surrounding the entrance of the mall caused Miley to panic and rush behind Oliver, thinking that the hoard of teenagers was after her.

"Quick, hide me!"

"Chill out," He said, and then added casually, "It's just Mikayla." And then, he too panicked. "Holy Mother, its Mikayla!"

Miley peaked out from behind her friend's back, seeing the familiar fair face and dark brown locks of her rival. Or rather, her half rival, half friend. She then groaned. "Oh no, not again. Just spending that one day with her after I nearly got her fired off Jakes new movie was pure agony."

A confused looked crossed Oliver's face. "I thought you said she was actually nice?"

"I was lying!" Miley instantly shouted, although now was the moment when she was actually lying. In all actuality after spending that afternoon with Mikayla, she had mixed feelings about the girl. I mean, to Hannah Montana, she was the rudest, nastiest, most annoying person in the world, but to Miley she was like a second Lily. They had so much in common it was almost scary.

"Maybe she won't notice you?" As soon as Oliver said that, as if Mikayla had heard it, she looked over at them to see a rather amusing picture of Miley cowering behind Oliver like a frightened puppy.

A bright smile took over her glossed lips as she waved at them and pushed through the crowd, not taking the consideration of the people surrounding her into mind. "Hey Miley, is that you?" 

She jogged up to them, stopping soon after to which Miley slowly made her way out from behind Oliver and falsely grinned. "Mikayla! _So _nice to see you again! What a coincidence! I was just leaving, though. See you later, bye!"

Mikayla said as she grabbed onto Miley's arm after she nearly ran away, an almost charming smile replacing her once sweet one. "I haven't seen you for weeks. You can spare a few minutes for a friend, right?"

Miley almost found herself swearing under her breath as she spun around and said with fake sweetness dripping off her words, "Of course! So...what's up?"

"Oh, you won't believe what happened!"

"You finally got voice lessons?"

Mikayla responded with a confused look. "What?"

"I said you finally quit those voice lessons? I mean, your voice is all ready perfect as it is!" 

The brunette then grinned again. "Aw, you're so sweet!" When Mikayla pulled her into a hug Miley saw, out of the corner of her eye, Oliver sneaking away toward the doors, her bags still in his hands. She, still in the tight embrace, attempted to grab the collar of his shirt, but failed rather miserably. However, feeling her "friend" practically jerking away, Mikayla pulled back and followed Miley's eyesight, a smile shooting over her features yet again.

"Great, now it can just be us girls." She said as she grabbed onto Miley's wrist and began pulling her away.

"Yup! Just peachy!" Miley said sarcastically, holding back an agitated sigh. "Oh, right, what's this big news you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She then stopped and her face showed utter excitement. "Jake Ryan...asked me out!"

Miley gawked at that. She was sure that had she been eating or drinking something, she would've spit it out immediately. "Rival slash friend say what?"

"I said Jake asked me out! I knew that cuddling in Antarctica would pay off." The brunette said, apparently overly proud of herself.

This time, Miley didn't refrain from swearing under her breath. "That's great! You...him..._together_...it's just...great!"

"I mean, I know you two were a couple and all but I figured since you were the one who dumped him that it didn't matter. And since the movie set incident Jake said that you'd gotten over him. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" And amazingly, there was some truth in that. Unlike the last time, the thought of Jake and Mikayla together didn't raise any anger or jealousy inside her. Still, she didn't want to imagine it. For some reason the thought of them hugging, or God forbid doing anything else, made her a little woozy.

When Mikayla's phone rang, she excused herself before flipping it open. "Yeah? OK...what? What?! Cancel it! I don't care; there is no way I'm performing with her tonight! Well do something. You're my manager; you're supposed to pull strings and stuff!" She then groaned. "Fine."

After nearly snapping her phone in half when she closed it, she turned to Miley with an almost icy look. "You wouldn't believe what just-"

Miley's own phone then went off, and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, wait a minute, K?" 

"OK..."

Upon opening her phone, Miley said, "Hey, Daddy."

"Got some bad news, bud." Said daddy said in his Tennessee accent. "You know that performance on that award show tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Mikayla's going to be there."

Miley couldn't stop herself from dropping her phone even if she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 Accidental

_**02part 1 - Accidental **_

"I can't believe this!" Miley all but screamed as she paced in the living room of her Malibu home, completely ignoring her father who was sitting at the island in the kitchen with a fist on his cheek while looking at his daughter in boredom. "Mikayla of all people! I have to perform with Mikayla!"

"It'll be OK, darlin'. It's only one night." Robby Ray said as if he was simply going through the motions of a parent consoling their child.

"Daddy you aren't helping!"

"Well I can't cancel the show, Miley, everyone's expecting you to be their..._with _Mikayla."

Miley grunted and childishly crossed her arms. "Why couldn't it be Beyonce or Shakira...God, I'd even stand for Korn! I mean come on!"

"Well, I pulled one string for ya', bud. You two are gonna' sing one of _your_ songs."

"Really?" Miley said excitedly, spinning around and grinning at her father.

"Yup! One in a million."

The teen's smile instantly fell. "_What_? Out of all the songs you picked that one?"

"Don't you think it's about time you got dress, hun?"

Miley sighed and then grumbled, "Fine..."

Before stepping out of her limo, Miley took a deep breath and then plastered a grin onto her face, only letting it fall after she was passed the paparazzi and backstage, face to face with Mikayla and full out glaring at her. 

"I hate you," The brunette said immediately.

"I hate you more,"

"I hate you the most,"

"Yeah, well I hate you a million times that!"

"I hate you a billion times that!"

"I hate you a trillion times that!" 

When Miley, currently Hannah Montana, was going to retort with some ridiculously long but nonexistent number, the curtains raised and the two rival pop stars immediately flung their arms around each others waists in a friendly manner, grinning at the camera and waving lightly. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the small shove they exchanged while walking further up on the stage.

Miley brought the microphone to her lips, trying to calm herself down so she could get into the right mood for the song, before she began to sing, "How did I get here? I turned around and there you were. Didn't think twice or rationalize 'cause somehow I knew..." 

And then, Mikayla took over, "That there was more than just chemistry, I mean I knew you were kind of into me but I figured it was too good to be true." 

"I said pinch me where's the catch this time? Can't find a single cloud in the sky, help me before I get used to this guy."

"They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one. I can't believe it; you're one in a million."

Miley could hardly refrain from sighing when the song ended, and even more so when her and Mikayla bowed in unison. Just as the two went to walk behind the stage, though, the worst thing imaginable happened.

Like the klutz she was, Miley tripped over her own feet while Mikayla walked ahead of her. She turned around when she realized the blonde pop star wasn't beside her anymore, which only made the situation worse considering Miley instinctively grabbed onto her arms before there lips accidentally met.

Just about everyone's mouth in the crowd opened wide, and Miley's would've too had she not been preoccupied.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 Consequences

"Oh, that was real smooth KLUTZ!" Mikayla said loudly as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand once she and Miley were backstage once again, although getting there wasn't easy. They were all but bombarded by paparazzi upon trying to get into their dressing room, and were then shoved in by Robby Ray, who stayed outside with Margot in order to fight the photographers off.

"Well it's not like I _wanted _to do that! I mean of all things, kissing you is the worst thing imaginable!" Miley shot in return.

Mikayla gasped in offense. "For your information, getting a kiss from me is probably the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

"Oh please; kissing you was like kissing the devil!"

"Yeah, well kissing you was like kissing ass!" 

"You would _love_ kissing this ass!"

"Hannah!" Robby Ray, who'd just appeared in the dressing room too (with Margot beside him) scolded. "Watch your tongue, and would you two mind stopping your fight for this one little moment. This is serious."

"You're darn right this is serious. Now I have to go home and disinfect my mouth." Miley said, only half-taking the situation seriously.

"That's great, Miss Used-To-Be, but that's not what we're talking about." Margot said with a fake smile, and then her smile fell to reveal an almost harsh frown. "Thanks to you, now my client has to deal with more of you than she'll want or need to."

Mikayla's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Hate to break it to you, Cupid (the brunette's eyebrows furrowed even more at this newfound nickname), but apparently now you and Hannah are Hollywood's new favorite couple." 

"HUH?" The two pop stars said in unison.

Margot raised the now somewhat crinkled photo that she'd been holding in her hand, to reveal a picture that had been taken at the exact moment Miley had tripped and "kissed" Mikayla, except that in the picture it looked more like Miley was leaning in than just having tripped, and with her big head covering Mikayla's face to cover her eyes widened in shock, and Mikayla's hands having instinctively gone to Miley's waist, it looked like the kiss had actually been intentional.

"Margot over here practically wrestled the paparazzi just to get it."

"So what? We'll just tell everyone it was an accident and leave it be." Miley said with a shrug.

"That's not gonna' fly, sweetheart." Margot said.

"I'm afraid she's right, darlin'. Just try to imagine it. You go on an interview, try to tell the host that this is an accident and he'll think you're trying to hide the relationship between you and Mikayla."

"Uhm, excuse me, we have no relationship!"

"Except for the rival kind." Mikayla corrected the blonde. 

"What she said,"

"OK, let me get this through your head, you Tennessee rug rat." Margot took over, causing Miley to let a defensive look come over her face. "You accidentally kissed my client, and so now you have to pay the consequences."

"What consequences?" Mikayla asked after being quiet for some time.

"You two have to act like a couple." Robby Ray and Margot said in unison.

Not one minute after one simple look was exchanged between the two pop stars and they pounced on each other, immediately toppling over with Mikayla managing to get on top first before Miley pushed her over and straddled her hips, trying her hardest to keep a tight hold on her wrists but not succeeding since Mikayla grabbed onto Miley's forearms and rolled her over.

"OK, OK, break it up." Robby Ray said while he and Margot pulled the two girls apart.

"This is all your fault!" Miley yelled at her rival.

"My fault?! You're the one who kissed me!"

"I didn't kiss you! It was an accident!"

While they tried to get a hold of each other again, their managers exchanged a look that obviously said "Oh brother...".


	4. Chapter 3 Explanations

To Vimmi's review Yeah, it is unrealistic. But then again, it is a fan fiction so :P And since it was an award show, it probably was televised, and as for the picture I was thinking of it as a Polaroid (I though that's what paparazzi used?). And Lily and Oliver will show up eventually. Chapter 5 I think..._maybe _chapter 4.

"An interview all ready? I mean really dad," Miley said as she combed her hair, more out of nervousness rather than it actually needing it. "You couldn't...I don't know...delay it for a few days? Weeks? _Years _maybe!" The brunette finished angrily.

"I'm sorry, darlin', but this thing with you and Mikayla needs to be sorted out once and for all."

Miley threw the brush down onto the counter, missing her breakfast by merely an inch, maybe less, while she stood from her stool and stomped over to her father. "There is no thing between us! We're rivals; this is why it's wrong! Besides," She took a pause while she stole a piece of bacon from Mr. Montana. "You don't seem too affected by this."

"What must be done, must be done."

"That's not what I meant." She said, giving him a serious look.

"Oh, that."

"Oh, that." She mocked in an unusually high-pitched and childish voice. "Look, I've got nothing against gays or anything but I don't want to be one!"

"You say that like it's a choice."

"Choice or not, this is _the worst _thing that has ever happened to me."

"Worse than that time you were six and I had to save you from that angry cow when you "milked it" the wrong way?"

"...OK, second worst." She then sighed and stole another piece of bacon. "Let's just get this over with all ready."

And so they drove until they stopped at the correct studio, and just like at the award show, upon seeing each other Hannah and Mikayla glared at each other, not even bothering to shoots insults at each other. Apparently, they were too pissed to think of good ways to bring each other down.

Or at least, that's how it was at first.

"This is all your fault."

"We've been through this, and it was _your _fault."

"The hell it was you little-" When she felt what seemed to be a newspaper hit the back of her head, she quickly heard her father's warning voice following the light pain, "Watch it."

"I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to act like I love someone I hate!"

"I have the same question." Mikayla said, obviously as grumpy as her rival beside her but going about the situation much calmer.

"Just think of it this way," Margot butted in. "You two act like friends on screen, just take it up a notch."

"That's not helping!" Miley screeched.

"Would you keep it down?" Mikayla hissed.

"Oh look at that, it's time for you two to go now. Move it!" Robby Ray said, pushing the two adolescents into the public light, immediately hearing screams, whistles, and other such sounds of recognition once they were out of their manager's sights.

"I think we can both agree that they are more annoying than usual now." Margot said, crossing her arms and watching the girls sit down beside each other in two separate chairs in front of Collin Lasseter.

"Yes we can."

Before the interview officially began, Mikayla slowly attached her hand to Miley's, albeit reluctantly, causing Miley to snap her head toward her.

"What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to act like a couple, moron, and couple's hold hands."

After giving her an uncertain look, which she ignored, Miley lightly gripped onto Mikayla's hand as well, practically breaking out in a sweat afterward. And if she didn't right after, then she did when Collin sat down in front of them just five seconds before the show began.

"And we're on in five...four...three...two..."

"Good morning everyone and this is The Real Deal with Collin Lasseter! On today's show we have Hollywood's new favorite couple, Hannah Montana and Mikayla!"

The two pop stars immediately forced grins onto their faces, but while Mikayla kept her cool, Miley's grip on the brunette's hand tightened so much that she had to hold back a yelp.

"Now let's not beat around the bush." Collin said, putting all of his attention on the two girls, one of which was attempting to pull her hand away from the others'. "How does it feel?"

Hannah blinked. "How does what feel?"

"Being in love of course!"

Mikayla kicked her from under the table, to which she flinched. "_Right_! Well...love is love, right? I mean how do you think it feels?"

"Yes, but how does it feel to _you_?"

"...Uh..."

"She just can't describe it in words, Collin." Mikayla covered for her, although Miley was sure she would owe her something later.

"And what about you, Mikayla?"

"Oh, me? Well you know...it's wonderful." Miley nearly heaved a sigh of relief. Knowing Mikayla, she thought she might've pulled one of her sneaky little ways of embarrassing her new "girlfriend" on the biggest interview show on TV. Thankfully, even her rival had a heart. "But of course Hannah has her flaws."

Scratch that.

Hannah's fake smile immediately fell, and she looked at the other girl in disbelief.

"Flaws?" Collin echoed, leaning in, his ears craving the first gossip on the new couple. "What kind of flaws?"

"Well you know, there's that way she just _clings _to me." At that point, Hannah's mouth fell wide open. "But I guess she can't help it. I mean, she's just so in love."

After that, Hannah's foot connected with Mikayla's. She was unable to hide her grimace, to which Hannah only grinned.

"Oh, sweetie, you tease me too much."

Collin wiped an oncoming tear from his eye. "Young love."

"Anyway," Miley began, focusing on Collin while Mikayla glared at her. "Please continue, Collin."

"Right, next question." The older man said and straightened his posture. "So what was it like, revealing your relationship like you did on national TV?"

"Well, Collin," Mikayla started, keeping Miley from saying anything further. "It had to get out one way or another. And everyone knows how Hannah just loves attention."

"It rubbed off from you, darling." Hannah shot back, still smiling.

"And how are your family's handling it?"

"Our family's are very supportive." Mikayla answered, picking up the glass of water next to her and beginning to sip on it.

"Yup, Mikayla's parents only kicked her out of the house for two days!"

She then spit the water that had once been in her mouth, out, all over the table separating them and Collin, and Miley had to refrain from laughing her head off.

"_Honey,_" Mikayla said angrily, almost threateningly. "I thought we were going to keep that a _secret_."

"Dear, we really shouldn't keep secrets. I mean, what kind of relationship can be kept on lies?"

"Lies are different from secrets!"

"Oh, really? Why don't you define that difference for me then?!"

They both stopped immediately and then looked toward their interviewer, who had raised eyebrows and a both surprised and expectant look on his face. The two pop stars then practically threw themselves at one another, their cheeks pressing against each other, along with every other part of their bodies. Both smiled innocently, but under the table, the two's legs were all but wrestling with each other.


	5. Chapter 4 Frustration

04 - Frustration

_**04 - Frustration **_

Mikayla heaved a sigh as she released her thumb from the "end" button on her cell phone, and then flipped it shut just as Margot entered the room.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Something you want to talk about?" Before the teen's hormones could overtake her speech, her manager quickly added, "Unless it's about Hannah Montana. I've all ready explained everything; I'm not saying it again-"

She was cut off when Mikayla said with an obvious melancholic look, "Jake broke up with me."

Margot frowned, never having been good with delicate emotions, especially not those of a young girl such as Mikayla, and so simply said, "...Oh...well-"

"I even told him that it was just because no one would believe us if we said we weren't a couple, and then _he _didn't believe we weren't a couple and said I was just using him as a cover up for my so-called relationship with that stupid, fake blonde! Ugh!"

Clearly, sadness wasn't something that stuck with the brunette pop star, as it seemed to be overridden with frustration, and soon enough she stood angrily, all but tipping the chair she'd been sitting in over, and left the room after saying quickly (and loudly), "I'm going out!"

Both Oliver and Lily sat at one end of the couch, staring wide-eyed, alert, and fearful at the other end where Miley sat, a bag of potato chips in her right hand as she used her left hand to repeatedly ram them into her mouth, violently at that, while her eyes stayed fixed on the TV screen, although anyone with eyes and half a brain could see that she wasn't taking anything in. Her thought patterns most likely consisted of various insults about her pop star "girlfriend", who now was a bigger part of her life than ever, to her dismay.

"Uh...Miley..." Lily began, being bolder than Oliver, as usual. "I know you're upset, but you're going to have to get used to it eventually."

Miley instantly stopped, her gray eyes slowly focusing on her best friend, her mouth moving into a frown while she glared.

"But that doesn't mean you have to get used to it now!" The blonde added as quickly as she could so as to not have the bag of potato chips meet her face.

The currently grumpy brunette was obviously so upset that either, when the doorbell rang, she didn't hear it, or she just ignored it.

"Miley, aren't you gonna' get that?" Oliver asked, only making her snap her head toward him, to which he immediately stood up and said, "But why waste your time answering the door when you've got good ol' Oliver here to do it for you? Yup, that's me! Smokin' Oken! The O Man! O to the fizzle to the hizzle-"

"Go get the door," Lily snapped.

"Yes, m'am."

When he raced to the door, first spreading two of the blinds apart to see who it was, he paled, saying reluctantly in a quivering voice, "Uh...Miley...it's _Cupid_..."

The potato chips were immediately flung out of Miley's hands while the brunette snapped her head toward Oliver, fixing her hair as she ran to the door, peeking out the same blind her friend had a moment ago, and seeing the other girl look at her in aggravation before saying, "Come on, Miley, open up! I really need to talk to you!"

Miley sighed; reluctantly twisting the doorknob and cracking the door open, plastering a fake grin over her face. "Hey, Mikayla, what's u-"

She was cut off when the pop star all but knocked her open due to her shoving the door open, after which she ignored her apparent "friend" and simply stomped inside the Stewart household.

"I have had _the worst _day!"

"I'm OK..." Miley said more to herself than to her pretend-girlfriend before she stood, shoving her hands in her pockets and giving Mikayla an aggravated look while the snobbish pop star sat on the couch with little grace.

"You know that dumb blonde Hannah Montana?"

Miley's eyebrows rose. "_Dumb blonde_?" She then let a grin crawl onto her face. If Mikayla wanted to start calling names then Miley could play rough too.

"_Yeah,_ your girlfriend, right?"

Mikayla immediately snapped her head in Miley's direction, an angry glare coming over her face. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Mikayla, there's no reason to be ashamed." Miley continued, now walking to the couch and taking a spot beside her supposed friend. "So you like women? It's OK." She continued with a hand placed on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm here for you."

"I'm not gay!'

"There, there. Come to Miley, she'll make it all better." The mischievous teen kept on with her taunting, attempting to pull Mikayla toward her, but the other girl only pushed Miley away, standing and yelling, "I came here so I could talk to you, not so you could ignore me and try to pretend you're OK with it like everyone else." Mikayla shook her head. "I'm out of here."

Miley first only watched in satisfaction after Mikayla as she slammed the front door after her, but then, after only a few seconds after her departure, guilt began to wash over the teen, making her cross her arms and all but pout before she rolled her eyes and stood up, quickly making her way to the front door.

"Mikayla, wait!" She called as she ran down the driveway. To Miley's surprise, she actually stopped, looking back at her with angered eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll listen, I promise." She grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly, but not too tightly, so as to comfort the other girl.

But when Mikayla only bowed her head, Miley pulled her toward her after muttering a quiet "Come here". Who knew that such a stuck up person could actually have a soft side?

She gently pushed Mikayla away, her hands placed on her shoulders while she tenderly asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Mikayla started while rubbing her right eye so that she didn't begin crying. "It wasn't even a kiss. I know it sounds lame but, she just...tripped. I guess our lips _did _touch but...it was an accident! There was no emotion in it whatsoever. I wish I could tell everyone that but..." Miley was surprised when she realized that Mikayla had held back a whimper and that she was rubbing both of her eyes now.

"But you know that people will believe what they believe anyway, so when it comes down to it whatever you say doesn't matter. Whatever really happened doesn't matter, because nobody will believe you."

Mikayla nodded before tilting her head back, taking in a deep breath and then sighing, remarkably managing to take control of her raging emotions.

"You know, it's OK to cry."

Mikayla scoffed. "Crying won't change anything."

"It could make you feel better."

"No, it would just make me feel relieved for about twenty seconds. It's not worth it."

An awkward silence fell over to the two for a moment before Miley broke it with a kind smile. "Well, how about we go to the mall or something? That has to be worth it."

Mikayla, after sending a reluctant look Miley's way, smiled lightly in return.

"OK..."


End file.
